


Splatter Party: True Origins of the Alicorn

by YaoiGodess



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Forbidden, Horror, One Shot, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever wonder where alicorns 'originally' came from? ...Perhaps it's best not to know the gruesome truth behind this 'seemingly' holy creation...” Sonfic inspired by vocaloid song, “Splatter Party”. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatter Party: True Origins of the Alicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains graphic Grimdark material, bizarre science, multiple murders of innocent ponies(earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns), risk of nightmares, and dark magic.
> 
> Cast of this fanfic:  
> Rainbow Factory Dash(Grimdark Rainbow Dash) as the spectra psycho  
> Lil' Miss Rarity(Grimdark Rarity) as the chainsaw killer diva  
> Pinkamena Diane Pie(Grimdark Pinkie Pie) as the cannibalistic baker  
> Frax(PR Time Force) as the mad scientist   
> Metal Alice(PR Megaforce) as the mad scientist's lovely assistant  
> Nayzor(PR Wild Force) as the crafty second-in-command  
> Imperious(PR Mystic Force) as the dark wizard  
> Nightmare Moon(MLP:FIM) as the twisted goddess that brings the apocalypse

PDP: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran...

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran-

Frax: ranranran...

RFD: Useless pegasi made into beautiful rainbows  
As their wings get chopped off, Zip Zap Zip Zap!

LMR: Severe the sparkling horns off of every foolish unicorn  
Before using their hides to make new dresses, Zip Zap Zip Zap!

PDP: Internal organs of earth ponies make the sweetest batch of cupcakes  
It's very important to save the cutie marks, Zip Zap Zip Zap!

RFD: Mix them all together-

RFD, PDP, and LMR: To make the perfect alicorn.

Frax: Ponies tearing you apart one by one,   
until you're a messy pile of flesh and bone.

Frax and RFD: The silhouette of the devil reflected on a pool of blood in the laboratory of rust.

Frax, RFD, and LMR: Castaway petty morale, and let the madness consume you.

Frax, RFD, LMR, and PDP: “Now, the Splatter Party has come!”

(Somewhat innocent laughter of Frax and the three ponies in the background)

PDP: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran-

PDP: ranran ranran ranranran...

Frax: Bright colors fading into monochrome  
Aah, just like humanity mutating into robotic lunacy.

RDF, PDP, and LMR: Zip Zap Zip Zap!

Metal Alice: All reasoning slips away through the cracks  
As desire overpowers the lost soul.

RDF, PDP, and LMR: Zip Zap Zip Zap!

Imperious: Do you want to remain a puppet  
Or you rather be the one controlling the strings instead?

RDF, PDP, and LMR: Zip Zap Zip Zap!

Nayzor: Even if the world crumbles into the hellfire-

Nayzor and Imperious: Let's dance to their screams of anguish.

(insane laughter coming from all seven of them in the background)

Recipe for making alicorns:  
1\. pegasi wings for flight  
2\. unicorn horns for magic  
3\. cutie marks of earth ponies for galloping  
4\. human sacrifices to add LIFE

Frax: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

Metal Alice, Nayzor, and Imperious: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

Metal Alice and RFD: From ponies to humans become ultimate sacrifices, offer them to the Alicorn Princess.

Nayzor and LMR: Iron shackles bind you to the menacing device.

Imperious and PDP: Moaning of the chainsaw erases your screams, smoke from the boiling cauldron nearly clouds your vision.

Frax, Metal Alice, RFD, Nayzor, LMR, Imperious, and PDP: “Now, the Splatter Party has come!”

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

Metal Alice, Nayzor, and Imperious: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

Frax, Metal Alice, RFD, Nayzor, LMR, Imperious, and PDP: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

RFD, PDP, and LMR: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

PDP: ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranran ran  
ran ranra ranranran  
ranran ranran ranranran...

(Nightmare Moon's evil laughter, and roaring thunder, echoing in the background as everything shrouds into darkness)

The End.


End file.
